I Have No Clue What's Going On
by Laleliilolu
Summary: AU. Nach Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit. Nach ihrem er4sten Date, werden Lily und James in die Zukunft geschleudert. Als sie ein offensichtliches Trio in der Tottenham Court Road treffen fängt an alles aus den Fugen zu geraten. ÜBERSETZUNG
1. Chapter 1

**I Have No Clue What's Going On**

_**So hier kommt eine neue Übersetztumg von mir. Die Original Story ist von **_beeabeeon49. _**Ich empfehle euch mal rein zuschauen. **_.net/s/7999258/1/_**  
Natürlich geht es bei meinem Langzeit Projekt ‚In den 19 Jahren' auch weiter, aber das wird dauern da ich eine Schreibblockade habe, also übersetzte ich zurzeit. **_

**Ja, das ist eine neue Story. Ja, ich sollte an 'The Marauders Read A Book?' und unzähligen anderen Geschichten arbeiten. Nur hatte ich diese Idee und mochte sie wirklich. Ich habe die ersten zwei Kapitel geschrieben und werde mehr schreiben bevor Ich sie hochlade. Ich war sehr Stolz darauf und wollte die Idee mit anderen Leuten teilen. So das ist eine Art von Probefahrt, also erwartet nicht regelmäßige Updates, solange meine „Wir lesen zusammen ein Buch" fic noch meine Hauptpriorität ist.**

„_Expulso!"_

James hatte kaum Zeit um das Fenster zerbrechen zusehen, bevor er sich hinter eine Steinwand ducken musste. Ein grüner Lichtstrahl verfehlte sein linkes Ohr nur um Zentimeter, aber er sah nicht wo er einschlug.

"_Protego!"_

Im Stillen dankte er der logischen Ader seiner Freundin und sah zu wie die grünen Lichtstrahlen in seine Richtung flogen, stoppten, dann abprallten und in die Richtung ihrer Erzeuger flogen.

James ignorierte ihre Schreie der Wut und ergriff die Gelegenheit um die Situation einzuschätzen.

Es war eine früher Frühlingstag in Hogsmead und Lily hatte sich endlich dazu bereit erklärt mit ihm auszugehen. Sie wurden aus dem Hinterhalt überfallen, als sie beschlossen hatten zum Schloss zurück zugehen.

Sie waren alles, aber nicht vorbereitet. Drei Todesser waren außer Gefecht, aber Zwei waren immer noch übrig.

James duckte sich, verfluchte, duckte sich wieder hinter die Wand, zuckte zusammen als sie in Stücke zerrissen wurde. Er rollte weg und stand so schnell er konnte auf.

Er konnte beim umsehen keine Bewegung erkennen, weder von Todessern noch von Lily. Er sah sich behutsam um und ging vorsichtig vorwärts.

Dann, alles schien in einem langsamen Tempo zu geschehen. Er hörte einen schrei: „James!", er füllte wie er zu Boden geworfen wurde und wie zwei Zauber an ihm vorbei flogen, welch in seine Richtung geschickt worden waren. Sie kolliedierten, die grüne und die rote Farbe wurden zu Gold, als sie sich vermischten.

Er sah, fasziniert, zu wie eine große goldene Blase, welch aus dem Ball aus Licht zu erstehen uns aufzublähen schien. James tat nichts um die die Blase daran zu hindern ihn und Lily einzukapseln, bis sie in der Innenseite der Blase saßen.

Die Blase zerplatzte plötzlich und alles lief wieder in normaler Geschwindigkeit.

Plötzlich kam Schwärze und James fand sich in einer Muggel-Gasse wieder. Die einzige gute Sache an der Situation schien zu sein, dass Lily seine Hand hielt.

„Da lang."

Er zog sie in eine zufällige Richtung, um etwas zu tun; ihr Einverständnis merkend.

Sie bogen auf eine Hauptstraße ab und Lily stoppte, erkannte die Straße „Wir sind bei Tottenham Court Road."

Das half James nicht „Wo?", fragte er ratlos.

Lily rollte mit den Augen „Muggelstraße. Ich frage mich warum wir hier gelandet sind?" Sie begann zu laufen.

James lief neben ihr her. „Was sollen wir jetzt tun?"

„Wir bleiben hier über Nacht und versuchen morgen zurück nach Hogwarts zu kommen."

„Geht klar." James fühlte sich merkwürdig ungeschützt ohne die restlichen Rumtreiber. Lily schien das zu fühlen und sah ihn mitfühlend an.

„Ich werde ein Geld abheben, um uns Sachen zu bezahlen."

Das schien James aus seiner Trance zu erwecken. „Du musst das nicht tun."

Sie brachte ihn zum schweigen mit einem leicht stechendem Blick. „Du hast kein Muggelgeld, also werde ich zahlen. Du musst nicht immer so verdammt nobel sein."

Als sie keinen Protest hörte, ging sie direkt in die Richtung der nähersten Bank.

Dort holte sich Lily erst Geld.

Lily sagte: "Komm schon."

Sie zog James in ein nahes Café, welches unbesetzt war, bis auf die Bedienung, die hinter dem Tresen stand. Schnell bestellten sie zwei Kaffees und setzten sich unruhig, sich ansehend hin.

„Froh, dass du ‚Ja' gesagt hast?", fragte James, einen Witz versuchend.

Lily prustete: „ Siehst du, deshalb hab ich immer ‚Nein' gesagt. Ich wusste das etwas solches passieren würde."

„Nicht weil ich ein arroganter Lausbub bin?", James hob eine Augenbraue.

„Gut - das auch.", Sie lachten zusammen.

Dann kamen zwei Personen herein und sahen sich mit einem besorgten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht um. Eine Person war ein Mädchen mit buschigem braunen Haar und die Andere war ein Junge mit flammen rotem Haar.

James dachte, dass sie eigenartig standen, so als ob sie einer dritten Person Platz zum Stehen geben würden. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, dann hätte er gedacht dass sie einen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang besäßen – aber das war unmöglich. Er sah zurück zu Lily.

„Wo schlafen wir?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist eigenartig, aber…gut, es ist nur…das ist nicht wie ich Tottenham Court Road in Erinnerung habe. Und ich habe diesen Platz nie gesehen.

James zuckte die Achseln. „Es muss neu sein."

„Sieht nicht so aus."

Das war wahr. Der Boden hatte gebrochene Fliesen abgeplatzte Fetzten von etwas was eine lange Zeit da war, die Tapete schälte sich von den Wänden und die Tische waren überzogen mit Schmutz.

Lily biss auf ihre Lippe. „Nun gut, Ich glaube wir werden etwas finden."

Zwei weitere Personen traten ein – Bauarbeiter dieses mal sie trugen blaue Overalls…und Zauberstäbe.

Licht blitzte von irgendwo auf, aber keine Person nahm darauf acht, sie waren schon im Schlacht-Modus.

"_Stupor!"_James registrierte dunkel, dass sie zur Zeit sehr viel kämpften.

"_Crucio!"_

Er wich dem schlecht gezielten Unverzeilichen aus, betend dass ihn kein Andrer treffen würde.

"_Stupor!"_, schrien Zwei Stimmen – James erkannte Lilys Stimme und eine andere männliche Stimme – vielleicht der rothaarige Junge? Nein, das konnte nicht sein, sein Mund hatte sich nicht bewegt.

Wie auch immer, da war keine Zeit un sich darüber Sorgen zu machen. James war wieder im Bodenkampf gegen die größere Person, welche warscheinlich ein Todesser war.

"_Stupor!"_, wurde wieder geschrien und der Todesser fiel schließlich um, betäubt.

Er beobachtete die anderen langsam auf die Füße kommen aufmerksam zum ersten Mal.

Der rothaarige Junge und das Mädchen mit dem buschigen Haar sahen gleich wie sie aus, abgekämpft. Was seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte war ein andere Junge, welchen sie noch nicht zuvor gesehen hatten – diesmal konnte er nicht die Möglichkeit eines Unsichtbarkeitsumhang ausschlißen.

James zog seine Augenbrauen vor Äberraschung zusammen. Dieser Junge sah aus wie – ja, er sah aus wie er. Seine Statur und seine Haare waren das Selbe.

Aber sein Gesicht – und seine _Augen _– Sahen aus wie Lilys. Was geht hier vor?

James sah mit Faszination zu, wie alle drei blass wurden, der Junge der aussah wie er, ging sogar einen Schritt zurück, und musste sich an einem Tisch festhalten um sich auf den Füßen zu halten. Sie standen alle für einen Moment da und starrten sich nur an.

Bald allerdings, verwandelte sich der Schock seines Ebenbildes in Wut.

„WER SEID IHR?", verlangte er zu Wissen, während er vorwärts ging. „WIE KÖNNT IHR ES WAGEN SICH ALS SIE AUSZUGEBEN. SCHÄMT IHR EUCH NICHT? WIE KÖNNT IHR ES WAGEN…"

„Harry…", begann das Mädchen zögernd, aber der Junge – Harry – ignorierte sie.

„WAR ES NICHT GENUG WAS VOLDEMORT GETAN HAT? MÜSST IHR AUCH NOCH SALZ IN DIE WUNDE STREUEN? IHR SEID VÖLLIG…"

„HARRY!", bellte der andere Junge, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. „Harry, Kumpel, sie sind auf unserer Seite, sie haben uns gegen die Todesser geholfen…"

„Wette die wussten nicht, dass sie Todesser waren.", grummelte Harry bitter, sie wütend ansehend.

„Wir sind auf eurer Seite, wenn ihr gegen die Todesser kämpft.", verkündete Lily ruhig.

„Aber warum gebt ihr euch dann – "

„Wir geben uns nicht als irgendwer aus, jedenfals soweit ich weiß.", unterbrach ihn James leicht ärgerlich.

„Nun gut, wer seit ihr dann?", schoss Harry zurück.

James antwortete, trotz Lilys warnendem Blick: „James Potter und Lily Evans."

**Bitte reviewt und sagt mir was ihr denkt!**

_**Ich schließe mich der Meinung der Originalautorin an, bitte hinterlasst ein Kommi. Außerdem empfehle ich euch auch noch eine ff von der selben Autorin ‚The Marauders read a book' lest da mal rein.**_

_**Liebe Grüße  
10Miau10**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2 der Story! An alle, die mir Kommentare hinterlassen haben, die die Story favoritisirt und meine ff auf ihre Alert-Liste gesetzt haben ein herzlicher Dank!**

**Harry scheint nicht das emotionale daran zusehen, seine Eltern zutreffen. Das ist so, weil er zuerseit sein Überleben sichern muss und er noch nicht realisiert hat, dass seine Eltern wirklich in Fleisch und Blut da sind. Wie auch immer, diese Reaktionen werden noch auftauchen, nur halt später in der Story. Habt trotzdem Spaß!**

James antwortete, trotz Lilys warnendem Blick: „James Potter und Lily Evans."

Harry sah aus als würde er wieder zu schreien beginnen, aber das Mädchen brachte ihn mit einem Blick zum schweigen und sah wieder zu Lily und James.

„Es ist nur so. Ihr seit es nicht", sagte sie ihnen mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Das ist lustig. Ich bin nämlich sicher wer ich bin.", erwiderte James scharf, jetzt total den Verstand seiner Begleiter in frage stellend.

„Das ist unmöglich.", begann das Mädchen, aber der Rothaarige unterbrach sie.

Hermine – sie könnten die sein, die sie vorgeben zu sein."

Als Hermine ihren Mund öffnete um zu argumentieren, sprach er schnell weiter."Vergess einfach mal die Logik für eine Weile und hör mir zu, okey? Nun – sie sehen genauso wie in ihrem siebten Jahr aus, wie auf den Fotos in deinem Album, Harry. Ja, ich weiß es gibt den Vielsafttrank, aber dazu braucht mein ein Haar…"

„Es gibt körper – alterungs Zauber", begann Hermin, wurde aber ignoriert.

„Harry frag sie etwas, was nur sie wissen können."

„Harrys Mund öffnete und schloss sich, doch kein Word kam ihm über die Lippen, aber jetzt sagte er etwas: „Ich – ich weiß nichts…"

„Komm schon…" der Junge balancierte auf seinen Fußballen.

Harrys Gesicht leuchtete plötzlich auf, er hatte eine Idee. „James – was ist deine Animagusgestalt?"

James fühlte Lily, die neben ihm erstarrte und skeptisch zu ihm aufsah. Er selbst war erschütterd – woher um Himmels Willen wusste Harry das? Trotzdem antwortete er: „Hirsch."

Der Junge nickte: „Korrekt."

Hermine gähnte. „Ron, das heißt nicht, dass sie James und Lily sind! Wir wissen, dass es auch verkleidete Todesser sein könnten!"

Aber Harry schwankte. Die richtige Antwort hatte ihn mehr überzeugt und jetzt durfte er hoffen…

Als James das sah, fügte James dazu: „Sirius ist ein Hund. Peter ist eine Ratte. Remus ist ein Werwolf. Wir sind Moony, Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone." Still entschuldigte er sich bei seinen Freunden, aber überzeugte sich selbst, dass es wichtig war.

Harry atmete scharf aus. „Hermine, sie sind, wer sie sagen wer sie sind. Sie sind – sie sind meine -" Er konnte nicht weiter sprechen.

Ron sah zu ihnen zurück: „Wie kommt ihr hier her?"

Froh dass ihnen geglaubt wurde, erzählten sie sofort die ganze Geschichte.

Als sie fertig erzählt hatten, schaute James das Trio an, jetzt erst regestrierte er das erste Mal voll und ganz was ihnen passiert war.

Gut dann, James und Lily - ", Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe, „ – irgendjemand hat euch in die Zukunft gebracht."

James Kinnlade fiel herunter und Lily atmete erschrocken neben ihm aus.

„Wir werden das später besprechen.", sagte Harry auf die zwei Todesser schauend. Wir müssen hier raus. An einen sicheren Ort, dann können wir reden."

Jeder schien mit dieser Anweisung einverstanden, also räumten sie aus und ließen die Todesser alles vergessen (natürlich mit Magie).

Als sie alles erledigt hatten, entstand eine unangenehme Stille. James bemerkte, dass Harry in seine und Lilys Richtung schaute, bevor er zurück zu seinen Freunden sah.

„Wo gehen wir also hin?", fragte Ron Harry, welcher offenbar der Führer der Gruppe war.

"Grimmauld Place", war die Erwiderung, welche James aufsehen lies.

„Was – "

Er wurde von einer geschockten Hermine unterbrochen. „Harry, sei nicht dumm, Snape kann da rein!"

James schaute verwirrt zu Lily – sie sah verloren aus.

Harry zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. „So? Ich würde nichts lieber machen, als Snape zu treffen." Er ignorierte ihre Proteste. „Könnt ihr apparieren?"

Sie schüttelten beide die Köpfe.

Ron grinste. „Keine Angst – Harry und ich könnens auch nicht. Nur Hermine kann apparieren."

„Du kannst Seit – an – Seit apparieren?", Lilys Kinnlade fiel herunter, „aber das ist sehr schwierig! Und mit zwei Personen…"

„Ja, das ist unsere Hermine.", sagte Ron und lächelte das errötende Mädchen an.

„Kannst du uns alle mitnehmen?", fragte Harry und deutete auf sich, Ron, Lily und James.

Hermine biss auf ihre Lippe, „Ich denke nicht. Ich werde immer zwei auf einmal mitnehmen."

Harry nickte: „Nehme Ron und Lily als Erstes mit. So sind die zwei aus der Vergangenheit nicht auf sich allein gestellt." Er lächelte zum ersten Mal. „Ich sage nicht dass ihr unfähig seid. Ihr wisst nur nicht was in der Welt vorgeht. Ihr seid ein bisschen hinterher."

Jeder war einverstanden und Hermine ergriff Rons und Lilys Arme, dann waren alle drei, mit einem Knall verschwunden.

James musste ausgesehen haben als wolle er etwas sagen, denn Harry seufzte und sagte:„Später."

Hermine war nicht lange weg. Sie tauchte bald wieder au ergriff ihre Arme und sie verschwanden in die Dunkelheit.

James öffnete seine Augen, auch wenn er sich nicht daran erinnerte sie geschlossen zu haben. Sie standen auf einem schäbig aussehenden Platz, auf eine Reihe von großen Häusern blickend. Das einzige komische war, dass es kein Haus Nummer 12 zu geben schien…

„Wo ist - ", begann James, seine Augen die Straße herabwandernd. „Wo ist Nummer zwölf?"

Das Trio hatte begonnen zu laufen und stoppte nun.

„Oh – sie können es nicht sehen", sagte Ron und drehte sich zu ihnen und sagte dann sehr klar, „Wir gehen zum Grimmauld Place Nummer zwölf."

Das Haus schien aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen. Erst war es nicht da – und dann war es da. Unruhige Blicke auswerfend, eilten die fünf auf die Vordertüre zu. Harry tippte sie einmal mit seinem Zauberstab an, sie sprang auf und sie eilten über den Fußabtreter.

Sie standen für einen Moment still da, im Falle des Trios misstrauisch gegenüber Zauberbannen, in Lilys und James Fall einfach beunruhigt. Harry gung zögrlich einen Schritt nach Vorne.

„Severus Snape?", sie erstarten und sahen sich nach der Quelle des Geräusches um, doch es gab keine.

„Wir sind nicht Snape!", krächzte Harry, bis etwas über ihn hinwegzischte und sich seine Zunge umstülpte, so dass er nicht mehr sprechen konnte. Es ging so schnell wie es gekommen war und alles war wie zuvor.

Nicht für lange. Eine große Gestalt erschien am Ende der Halle, ihr Gesicht alt und faltig, ihre Augen leere Höhlen, eine schrecklich gealterte Version von dem Mann, denn sie alle so gut kannten.

„Nein!", rief Harry laut. „Wir waren es nicht! Wir haben sie nicht umgebracht!"

Die Gestalt zerbarst in eine Wolke aus Staub. Hustend und mit tränenden Augen brachte Harry sie in die Küche.

„Was geht hier vor?", verlangte James zu wissen. „Wer seit ihr? Warum sind wir hier? _Wie kommen wir wieder zurück?"_

**Bitte hinterlasst kommentare. Ich weiß ich habe die Logic des Fidelius Zaubers vielleicht falsch verstanden, aber ich habe mein Bestes versucht. Ich hoffe es war trotzdem gut.**

_**So auch ich hoffe ihr meldet euch per Kommentar. Und ich bedanke mich an alle die die Story favorisiert und auf Alarm gesetzt haben. Das nächste Cahp kommt schneller.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Dieses Kapitel ist 43 Wörter von meinem 1000 Wörter Ziel entfernt. Es ist ein guter Schlusspunkt und ich versuche es im nächsten Kaoitel zu erreichen.**

**Also, ich würde NICHT sagen, das dies eine Neufassung von den Heiligtümern des Todes wird, nur mit Lily und James, die ein paar Kommentare einwerfen. Ich werde versuchen die Hauptsache anderst zu machen, weil sie ihre eigenen Ideen haben um dem Trio zu helfen.**

„_Was geht hier vor?", verlangte James zu wissen. „Wer seit ihr? Warum sind wir hier? Wie kommen wir wieder zurück?"_

Das Trio schaute sich mit gedankenverlorenen Gesichtsausdrücken an.

„Wir werden versuchen alle Fragen zu beantworten", begann Harry, aber Hermine gab einen Laut von sich, ihr war etwas klar geworden.

„Harry – wir können ihnen gar nichts sagen! Die Zukunft könnte sich drastisch ändern und das würde sehr schlecht enden!"

Harrys Mund schloss sich abrupt und er sagte nichts mehr.

James sah scepitisch aus: „Leute, ich weiß, dass wir die Zukunft nicht verändern sollten, aber ihr seht aus als ob ihr in ner Zwickmühle wärt. Und wir wollen euch helfen, aber wir können nicht solange wir nicht wissen was hier vorgeht.

Ron nickte: „Wir werden es riskieren müssen. Wir können darüber nachdenken, wenn alles vorbei ist. Jetzt brauchen wir alle Hilfe, die wir kriegen können.

Hermine war unschlüssig: „Vielleicht…ich weiß nicht…"

„Es wird das Beste sein, wenn ihr es uns erzählt", sagte Lily sanft. Sie hatte nicht viel gesagt und Hermine schien ihr mehr zu trauen als den Anderen, also stimmte sie widerstrebend zu.

Harry fing wieder an zu erklären: „Gut – ich denke wir werden uns vorstellen." Er schien ungern mit sich anfangen zu wollen und drehte sich zu Ron.

Ron sah nicht überrascht aus: „Ich bin Ron Weasly. Kennt ihr meine Eltern?"

James nickte: „Molly und Arthur. Mom liebt es uns zu ihr zu bringen. Wie viele Kinder haben sie? Sie haben immer eine große Familie gewollt."

Ron grinste: „Sieben, einschließlich mir. Es gibt _viele _von uns."

„Haben sie ein Mädchen?", fragte Lily. Obwohl sie Molly und Arthur nich gesehen hatte, hatte ihr James viel von ihnen erzählt.

Ron nickte: „Ginny, sie ist die Jüngste – ich bin der zweit Jüngste."

Hermine stellete sich dann vor: „Ich bin Hermine Granger. Ich bin eine Muggelgeborene, also werdet ihr meine Eltern warscheinlich nicht kennen."

Lilly runzelte die Stirn: „Bist du mit Michael Granger verwand?"

Hermine nickte überrascht; „Er ist mein Großvater. Woher kennst du ihn?"

Lily lächelte: „Er war einer meiner Grundschullehrer. Ich mochte ihn."

Harry dachte, dass er es lange genug herausgezügert hatte sich vorzustellen, als James und Lily ihn ansahen. „Ich bin Harry. Harry Potter"

James biss seine Zunge blutig. Er hatte diesen Verdacht schon gehabt, aber hatte nicht gedacht dass es ihn so schocken würde.

„Und ich bin - "

Harry nickte: „Du bist mein Dad. Und Lily – Lily ist meine Mum." Er wischte ärgerlich eine Träne aus seinen Augen, „wir können später darüber reden."

James nickte, sich wundernd wie dieseS Gespräch sein würde.

Harry schien sich selbst einen Ruck zugeben: „Wie auch immer – nächste Frage. Was war das noch mal?"

„Ich glaube es war ‚warum sind wir hier?'" Ron grinste und versuchte seinen Freund zu belustigen.

„oh ja – ich erinnere mich jetzt. Meinst warum ihr in der Zukunft seid oder warum wir in diesem Haus sind?"

James lächelte: „Beides, aber du kannst kaum die erste Frage beantworten, was machen wir in dem Black'schen Haus?"

„So du hast die Adresse erkannt?", fragte Hermine ironisch, „Und das ist nicht mehr das Black'sche Haus. Es ist das Potter'sche Haus.

„Ich hatte das Vergessen", schnaubte Ron, „Glück dir, Harry."

„Könnten wir das ein wenig zurückspulen?", fragte Lily konfus, „Warum ist das Eein Potter'sches Haus?"

„Weil es mir gehört?", grinste Harry. Das half nicht, er fragte eine Frage, „Was denkt ihr was passieren würde wenn der Besitzer des Hauses sterben würde?"

„Nunja, erst würde es Orion bekommen, falls Walpurgia stirbt, dann an Regulud, dann…würde Sirius es bekommen?"

Hermine nickte: „Selbst wenn er enterbt war würde er es bekommen, wenn niemandem sonst gehören würde. Danach kann er es jedem Anderen vererben."

„Also ist Sirius - ", sagte James leise, am Ende verlor sich seine Stimme.

Harry nickte traurig: „In meinem fünften Schuljahr. Ich erbete es in meinem sechstem. Ich kann euch meine Lebensgeschichte wann anders erzählen, aber erst muss ich diesen Krieg gewinnen.

James nickte und versuchte sich klar zu machen, dass dies die Zukunft war und Sirius war in seiner eigenen Zeit sicher und hatte vermutlich Spaß mit irgendeinem Mädchen. Das Bild tröstete ihn ein bisschen und er war bereit für weitere Erklärungen.

„Und die Letzte ‚Wie kommen wir Zurück?'", erinnerte Ron dann.

Hermine biss auf ihre Lippe: „Ich habe keine Ahnung – dazu. Wir haben vor ein paar Jahren einen Zeitumkeherer benutzt, aber wir könnten nicht alles zerstört haben von diesen…

James öffnete seinen Mund, aber Ron sah ihn mit einem _frag-nicht_ Blick an und er schloss ihn wieder.

„Ich denke das ist alles für heute Abend", sagte Harry müde und James bemerkte wie dunkel es schon war und wie _müde _er war. „Ich werde euch eure Räume zeigen. Ich werde nicht – findet einfach einfach einen Raum und schlaft darin."

„Okay", James winkte Lily und sie gingen aus dem Essraum und gingen die Treppen hoch.

„Ich denke du wirst in Sirius Raum sein", sagte Lily leise.

„Ich denke ich werde.", nickte James und stoppte for der Tür auf der _Sirius _eingraviert war.

„Nun gut – Gute Nacht", sie lächelte und überraschte ihn indem sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und ihn leicht auf die Wange küsste, „ich habe das Date genossen."

Und sie war gegangen.

In sich hinein lächelnd, öffnete James die Tür und trat in den Raum, hustent als der Geruch in seine Nase stieg. Plötzlich stoppte er.

Lily – Lily hatte ihn geküsst.

**Bitte reviewt!**

_**Na bitte was hab ich gesagt? Ganz schnell das nächste Chap. Ich werde warscheinlich jetzt versuchen wöchentlich ein neues on zustellen. Bitte sagt mir wie ihr es fandet auch im Vergleich zum Original vielleicht.**_

_**Meine andere Story ist erst mal auf Eis gelegt, mir fehlen einfach Ideen. Ihr könnt mich auch gerne insprieren^^. Ich brauch noch ein Geschenk von Kreacher xD. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen**_

_**Eure Miau.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter vier ist on! Ich hab den Brief vom Buch genommen, also erhebe ich keinen Anspruch darauf. Danke an alle die mir Kommentare hinterlassen, die Story favorisiert und gealert haben. Ich wollte euch noch wissen lassen, dass ich alle Kapitel bis Chapter 8 geschrieben habe und sie fertig zum publishen sind. Ich werde wahrscheinlich jeden Tag eins hochladen, bis ich keine mehr in Reserve hab. Wenn ihr versteht was ich meine.**

_In sich hinein lächelnd, öffnete James die Tür und trat in den Raum, hustend als der Geruch in seine Nase stieg. Plötzlich stoppte er._

_Lily – Lily hatte ihn geküsst_.

Ja, es war nur eine leichte Berührung auf seiner Wange, aber es war ein Fortschritt, richtig? Es war wirklich besser als der ganze ‚ich hasse dich und würde lieber mit dem Riesen Kraken ausgehen' Teil ihrer Beziehung.

Er seufzte und lies sich auf das Bett fallen. Er war _müde_. Der ganze Tag hatte ihm mehr Kraft gekostet, als er bemerkt hatte – er hatte nicht nur in zwei Kämpfen gekämpft, er war in die Zukunft gereist, hatte seinen zukünftigen Sohn getroffen und herausgefunden, dass sein bester Freund gestorben war. Es schien merkwürdig, dass er sich heute noch Sorgen über sein Date mit Lily gemacht hatte. Welche gerade gesagt, dass sie es genossen hatte.

James versank wieder in seinen Tagträumen und vergas für den Moment den harten und ermüdenden Teil des Tages und dachte nur an Lilys Kuss auf seiner Wange. Vielleicht… durfte er hoffen.

Er lächelte ironisch in sich hinein. Es konnte nicht schief gehen zwei Leute in die Vergangenheit zu schicken um diese zusammen zu bringen. Und – hatte Harry gesagt, wer seine Mutter war? Er hatte! Lily…

Irgendwann verwandelte sich sein Grübeln in Träumen und bevor er es wusste schlief er ein.

Der nächste Tag begann, als er die Augen groggy aufschlug. Aus dem Mangel an Sonnenlicht schloss er, dass es immer noch nicht Morgen war, aber er konnte nicht mehr schlafen.

Er setzte sich langsam auf und sah sich zum ersten Mal im Raum um. Er war duster und es sah aus als ob jemand ihn durchwühlt hatte – Bücher lagen überall verstreut, Schublanden und Schnränke waren geöffnet und das Nachttischchen umgestoßen.

Das überraschte James. Warum sollte Jemand das Haus durchsuchen? Es würde gefährlich sein, jeder wusste dass – die Blacks hatte zweifellos zahlreiche Zauber gewirkt, welche ausgelöst werden würden, wenn irgendjemand nur daran _dachte _etwas zu stehlen.

James sah sich im Raum um, daran interessiert zu sehen, was Sirius unternommen hatte, um seine Eltern zu ärgern, bevor er weggerannt war. Ein Gryffindor Banner hing an der Decke und rote und goldene Fahnen hingen an den Wänden. James vermutete, dass sie mit einem dauer – klebe – Fluch fixiert.

Es hingen Bilder an den Wänden. Ein paar zeigten Motorräder (James wusste nicht wieso Sirius von diesen Dingern so besessen war), eine Menge von Bikini tragenden Mädchen und eins, welches James bemerkte, von den Rumtreibern.

Er fuhr fort sich im Raum umzusehen, er konnte sich nicht helfen, aber er fühlte sich ein bisschen unwohl, als er anfing die Schubladen zu durchsuchen.

Er stieß schließlich auf einen Brief, welcher, wie er bemerkte in Lilys Handschrift geschrieben war. Er lächelte, es schien als ob sich Sirius und Lily sich besser verstanden hatten, nachdem er und Lily angefangen hatten auszugehen.

James las ihn begierig, er wollte etwas aus der Zukunft aufschnappen.

Lieber Tatze,  
danke, danke für Harrys Geburtstagsgeschenk! Es war bei weitem sein Liebstes. Ein Jahr alt, und schon mit einem Spielzeugbesen herumfliegen – er sah so zufrieden aus, ich füge ein Bild bei, damit du es sehen kannst. Du weißt, der Besen steigt nur etwa einen halben Meter hoch, aber er hat fast die Katze umgebracht und eine schreckliche Vase zerdeppert, die Petunia mir zu Weihnachten geschickt hat (ich will mich nicht beklagen). Natürlich fand James es furchtbar lustig, er meint, der wird mal ein großer Quidditch – Spieler, aber wir mussten sämtlichen Zierrat wegpacken und behalten ihn immer im Auge, wenn er losfliegt.  
wir hatten einen sehr beschaulichen Geburtstagstee, nur wir und die alte Bathilda, die immer nett zu uns war und ganz vernarrt ist in Harry. Es tut uns so leid, dass du nicht kommen konntest, aber der Orden hat Vorrang und Harry ist sowieso noch nicht alt genug, um zu verstehen, dass sein Geburtstag ist! James ist allmählich etwas frustriert, weil er hier eingesperrt ist, er versucht, es nicht zu zeigen, aber ich merke es – und Dumbledore hat immer noch seinen Tarnumhang, daher ist es nichts mit kleinen Ausflügen. Wenn du uns besuchen könntest, würde ihn das wirklich aufmuntern. Würmchen war hier, letztes Wochenende, er kam mir niedergeschlagen vor, aber das lag wohl an der Nachricht von den McKinnons; ich hab den ganzen Abend geweint, als ich davon hörte.  
Bathilda schaut fast jeden Tag vorbei, sie ist eine hinreißende alte Dame und kennt die erstaunlichsten Geschichten über Dumbledore, ich bin nicht sicher, ob er erfreut wäre, wenn er das wüsste! Ich weiß nicht, wie viel davon wirklich wahr ist, denn es erscheint unglaublich, dass Dumbledore

James runzelte die Stirn, das schien ein sonderbarer Platz zu sein, um den Brief zu beenden. Er durchsuchte die Schublade wieder, aber er konnte die zweite Seite nicht finden. Er fand das Foto und war konfus, warum sollte jemand das Foto in der Mitte durchreißen.

Er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie lange er gesucht hatte, bis er aus dem Fenster sah und bemerkte, dass die Sonne schon komplett aufgegangen war. Schnell stand er auf und ging zur Tür – er musste Lily diese Entdeckung zeigen!

James stoppte, als er im Flur ankam. Er wusste nicht wo Lily schlief und er wollte sie nicht stören – er wollte sie auch nicht verschrecken, indem er sie daran erinnerte, dass sei in der Zukunft heiraten würde. Er entschied sich es ihr erst zu zeigen, wenn sie sich besser kannten.

So ging er anstatt zu Lily nach Unten zur Eingangshalle und stieß mit seinem Sohn zusammen, der von der anderen Seite kam. Sie hielten an und sahen sich einander für einen Moment an.

„Wo hast du geschlafen?" fragte James schließlich, bevor die Stille zu unangenehm wurde.

„Unten. Wir wollten zusammen bleiben."

James nickte verstehend. „Ron und Hermine schlafen noch?"

"Jaah."

„So, ähh – wieso bist du hoch gekommen?"

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Ich wollte nur ein wenig das Haus erkunden. Ich wollte etwas zu tuen haben."

James schaute ihn an. „Ließ das", er gab Harry den Brief, welcher ihn mit einem konfusen Gesichtsausdruck las.

Als er fertig gelesen hatte, wechselte sein Gesichtsausdruck von konfus zu traurig. „Das ist – Das ist nett."

„Warum bist du hier?", fragte James ihn mit einem fragendem Gesichtsausdruck, „warum bist du so sehr in den Krieg involviert und wo sind wir?"

Harry sah ihn schmerzvoll an, „Ich würde die Geschichte gerne dann erzählen wenn alle dabei sind." Er ging an James vorbei und signalisierte im, dass er nicht mehr darüber reden wollte.

Er stoppte abrupt.

„Ron! Hermine!"

James hörte Fußgetrappel und schon waren Ron und Hermine atemlos bei ihnen

„Verdammt Harry, wir dachten du wurdest angegriffen oder so was!", schnaufte Ron, als er realisierte, dass Harry noch lebte.

Harry sah ihn entschuldigend an: „Sorry Leute. Ihr musstet nur schnell hier sein. Ich habe- Ich habe RAB gefunden."

**Please review!**

_**Es tut mir sooo leid das ich mal wieder so lange gebraucht habe, aber ich hatte mal keine Lust, dan keine Zeit und dann Schule. Ich kann euch nicht versprechen, dass das nächste Kapitel früher oben ist, aber ich werde es ganz sicher versuchen.**_

_**Miau**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ja Leute ich bin auch mal wieder da und melde mich nach langer Zeit aus der Versenkung zurück^^ Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel**

Harry sah ihn entschuldigend an: „Sorry Leute. Ihr musstet nur schnell hier sein. Ich habe- Ich habe RAB gefunden."

James hob eine Augenbraue. „Wer ist RAB?" Er wurde ignoriert

„Du hast was? Wo?" , fragte Hermine und sah sich um, als ob er gleich aus dem nirgendwo auftauchen würde.

„An der Tür." Harry starrte immer noch auf die Stelle des Zeichens, erstaunt, das er die Person die sie suchten flüchtig in seinem _Haus_ gefunden hatte.

Ron las vor: „Kein Eintritt ohne die ausdrückliche Erlaubnis von Regulus Arcterus Black"

Hermine zog die Luft ein „Regulus Arcterus Black – RAB."

„Ähmm, kann mir irgendeiner erklären wer diese RAB Person ist?", unterbrach James sie, der es nicht mochte von ihnen ausgeschlossen zu werden.

„Klar, weck nur zu Erst Lily auf", antwortete Harry und fing an die Treppen hinunter zu gehen. „Wir sind dann in der Küche." Die Anderen folgten ihm und ließen James alleine der sich fragte, warum Harry kaum Emotionen ihm gegenüber zeigte.

James sah hinunter und begann dann verschiedene Türen zu öffnen. Er fand Lily am anderen Ende des Flures in einem kleinen Wohnzimmer. Sie war schnell auf einem Sofa am anderen Ende des Zimmers eingeschlafen. Kleine Tupfen aus Sonnenlicht waren auf ihrem Gesicht. James wollte sie nicht wecken, aber er musste es tun.

„Lily."

„Mmm?", schläfrig öffnete sie ein Auge und erinnerte sich langsam was am gestrigen Abend passiert war. „Was ist los?"

„Harry und seine Freunde haben jemanden namens RAB gefunden und werden es uns gleich erklären wer es ist."

„Alles was sie tuen scheint mir uns irgendwelche Sachen zu erklären zu sein", murmelte Lily und stand auf. Sie schaute angewidert an sich runter. „Ich hasse es in meiner Kleidung zu schlafen."

James sah sie verwirrt an. Sie waren in einer lebensbedrohlichen Situation und sie machte sich Sorgen um ihre _Kleidung_? Sie fing seinen Blick ein und grinste. Er schnaubte und bevor sie es wussten fingen sie zusammen aus keinen bestimmten Grund an zu lachen.

„Komm schon", keuchte James, als er endlich aufhören konnte zu lachen. „Wir gehen besser runter, bevor sie sich fragen wo wir bleiben."

Lily nickte und sie gingen hinunter in die Küche, wo sie mit einem bizarrem Seufzen empfangen wurden.

Das Trio hatte sich um etwas versammelt (James konnte nicht erkennen was) und schienen angespannt etwas zuzuhören. Als sie näher herantraten, atmete Lily scharf ein.

„Was – was auf Erden ist das?"

James schnitt eine Grimasse: „Das, Lily, ist ein Hauself."

Sie blieben für einen Moment im Türrahmen stehen und warteten bis das Trio fertig war. Das Merkwürdige war, das der Hauself ihnen offenbar eine Geschichte erzählte und sie aufmerksam zuhörten. James wollte sie nicht unterbrechen. Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich als der Hauself anfing zu weinen, da er offensichtlich bekümmert war und seinen Körper Vor und Zurück schaukelte.

Sie sprachen weitere fünf Minuten mit gesenkten Stimmen und am Ende presste Harry dem Elfen eine Art Medaillon in die Hand und brachte ihn somit erneut zum Weinen. Der Elf drehte sich auf der Stelle und verschwand mit einem Knall.

Harry drehte sich um, um sie anzusehen. Er sah mitgenommen und erschüttert aus, als hätte ihn gerade jemand verhext.

„Entschuldigung wegen dieser Sache, wir mussten nur etwas wichtiges herausfinden…Also kommt her und ich werde euch die ganze Geschichte erzählen."

So erzählten sie ihnen die Geschichte von den Horcruxen, RAB und von Dumbledores Tod. James und Lily saßen danach geschockt und blass da.

„Also müssen wir alle Horcruxe finden und zerstören", Stellte James fest. „Und dieser RAB hatte einen, also müssen wir diesen auch finden."

„Aber RAB ist tot", führte Hermine fort. „Und dieses Medaillon wurde von jemandem aus dem Ministerium ,konfisziert'."

„Umbridge", Harry versuchte keine Miene zu verziehen. „Sie ist furchtbar."

„Wir brauchen einen Plan", sagte Ron. „Einen Plan um das Medaillon zurück zu bekommen."

„Ich hoffe einen der nicht beinhaltet ins Ministerium einzubrechen", murmelte Lily und brachte die Anderen damit zum Lachen. Sie sah sie böse an. „Lacht nicht. Wenn ich keinen Plan hätte, wäre das dass was ihr sicher tun würdet."

„Du hast einen Plan?", fragte Hermine sofort und lehnte sich nach vorne.

Lilly nickte und grinste ein Wenig. „Also wir werden…"

Der Plan wurde von Jedem akzeptiert und es wurde beschlossen ihn am nächsten Tag durchzuführen. Den restlichen Tag wollten sie sich alle ausruhen. James gab Harry ein Zeichen, das im zeigte, dass James _ungestört _mit Harry reden wollte. Harry seufzte und führte ihn in den Raum mit dem Stammbaum.

„Über was wolltest du mit mir reden?", fragte Harry und lehnte sich gegen die Tapete.

James funkelte ihn an: „Sieh mal, Ich weiß du bist mein Sohn. Wo bin ich jetzt? Wo ist Lily? Warum bist du in diesen Krieg verwickelt?"

Harry seufzte: „James, das ist nicht…"

James stöhnte genervt: „Ich weiß es ist nicht wichtig, ich weiß es wird uns nicht helfen diesen Krieg zu gewinnen. Ich möchte es nur wissen."

„Also gut, ich werde es dir erzählen, aber nur die kurze Fassung. Und sag Lily nichts davon, wenn sie es wissen will soll sie mich selbst fragen."

James nickte: „ Einverstanden"

Harry sah ihn genau an und versuchte es über sein Herz zu bringen. Ein Blick in James Gesicht sagte ihm, das James nicht geduldig genug war um es sanft zu sagen. „Du und Lily wurdet von Voldemort umgebracht als ich eins war."

Er drehte sich um, ging aus dem Raum und lies James hinter sich zurück der in die Luft starrte.

**Gott es tut mir so leid, dass es so ewig gedauert hat. Bei mir war grad ein Lust - Tief und ein Stress – Hoch. Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber nachdem ich ein paar Reviews bekommen habe, habe ich mich eingesehen das ich mich hinsetzen muss^^ Und danke an alle die dieser Story folgen und sie favorisiert haben. Ich hoffe ich komme jetzt öfter dazu ein Chap hochzuladen. Versprechen kann ich nichts. Dann fordere ich euch hiermit noch auf das englische Original zu lesen. Von wem das ist findet ihr in Chapter eins.  
LG  
Lale (a.k.a.10 Miau10)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Harry sah ihn genau an und versuchte es über sein Herz zu bringen. Ein Blick in James Gesicht sagte ihm, dass James nicht geduldig genug warum es sanft zu sagen. „Du und Lily wurdet von Voldemort umgebracht als ich eins war."_

_Er drehte sich um, ging aus dem Raum und lies James hinter sich zurück der in die Luft starrte._

James stand einfach nur mit offenem Mund da. Wie konnte Harry einfach so die Bombe platzen lassen und von ihm erwarten es nicht Lily zu erzählen?

Er war nicht bewegt, nur geschockt. Er war sicher, dass, wenn er später diese Information verarbeitet hatte, ausflippen würde oder so was in der Art. Jetzt schien diese Nachricht keine Bedeutung zu haben.

_Du und Lily wurdet von Voldemort umgebracht als ich eins war._

James ging und wollte mit Lily reden. Er konnte ihr nicht erzählen was er gerade herausgefunden hatte, aber er konnte ihr einen Hinweis geben, oder ihr raten mit Harry zu reden. Das und er wollte außerdem noch ihre Gesellschaft.

Lily war in der Bücherei und starte angeekelt auf die Bücher. Als James näher kam, drehte sie sich um und sprach mit ihm.

„Hier sind keine guten Bücher! Die sind alle über die dunklen Künste oder reinblütige Familien oder ähnliches ekelhaftes Zeug."

„Beachte sie nicht.", sagte James, lächelte aufmunternd und berührte sie am Arm. „Lass uns Schach oder so spielen. Sirius hat ein Brett in seinem Zimmer."

Lily ging einverstanden mit ihm die Treppe hoch und in Sirius Zimmer. Als sie auf dem Boden saßen und das Spiel aufbauten begann Lily nochmals zu sprechen.

„Weißt du, vielleicht bist du doch nicht so schlimm"

James versuchte Mine zu bewahren: „Wirklich?"

„Naja, das scheint mein Zukunfts – Ich zu denken", grinste sie. „Wir werden heiraten und einen Sohn haben, das weißt du."

Also erinnerte sie sich _tatsächlich_ noch daran.

James lächelte: „Du akzeptierst das?"

„Nun, es ist nicht so als ob ich eine wirkliche Wahl hätte, oder?" Aber ich denke, ich bin glücklich."

James sah auf. „Oh?"

Lily lehnte sich nach Vorne und küsste ihn.

James saß für einen Moment geschockt da, bis er die Arme um ihre Hüfte legte und stürmisch zurückküsste.

Lily bemerkt wie sie nach Vorwärts geschoben wurde und dabei das Schachfiguren verschob (nicht, dass es einen gekümmert hätte). Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und er hob sie in seinen Schoß.

Als sie sich schließlich keuchen trennten, starrten sie einander an.

James brach die die Stille. „Ich denk mal du warst sehr glücklich, huh?"

Lily wurde rot und wollte aufstehen. „Ich denke du warst mit dir selbst zufrieden."

James grinste hoch zu ihr. „Bin ich."

Er zog sie in einen weiteren Kuss.

_Knall!_

Sie sprangen auseinander, rannten aus dem Zimmer und stoppten am Anfang der Treppe. Sie erhaschten einen Blick auf die, durch die Tür tretende Person – eine sehr bekannte Person…

James ging weiter und ignorierte die Stimme der Vernunft die ihm sagte, dass _das keine gute Idee war._ „Moony?"

Remus erstarrte und schaute dir Treppe hoch. Er sah die Beiden da stehen und wurde weiß wie die Wand. „Krone…", keuchte er, aber James unterbrach ihn.

„Du meine Güte, Moons, die siehst nicht gut aus. Du bist wohl alt geworden?

Remus stand der Mund offen.

„Was ist los? Hast du deine Zunge verschluckt?"

Remus sah zu ihnen hoch und brachte nur ein Wort heraus: „Wie…"

James grinste ihn frech an. „Geh besser nach Hause, Opa. Dein Kinn sieht aus, als ob es gleich abfallen würde."

Remus nickte, immer noch geschockt und ging.

„Du hättest ihn sich dran gewöhnen lassen können", sagte Lily im vorwurfsvoll. James grinste und gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Denk nicht, dass dir, mich zu küssen hilft.", drohte Lily, aber ohne den sonstigen Biss in der Stimme.

James hob eine Augenbraue: „Bist du sicher?"

Lily schlug ihn spielerisch auf den Arm: „Mach mal Halblang, Junge wir hatten gerade erst unser erstes Date gestern."

James schnaubte: „Ja, aber heute sind wir 17 Jahre lang verheiratet."

Lily lachte: „Ich denke du hast Recht. Das erinnert mich, dass ich nochmal mit Harry reden wollte."

„Das hab ich schon", James zog eine Grimasse, „und ich habe etwas über die Zukunft herausgefunden."

„Und was?", fragte Lily, aber James schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Harry meinte du sollst ihn selbst fragen."

„Er will es wohl schwieriger machen, oder?", Lily grinste verschmitzt. „ich glaube ich werde es einfach aus dir herausbekommen müssen." Sie ging vorwärts. „Schließlich _waren_ wir doch über siebzehn Jahre verheiratet."

**So hier das neue Kapitel. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und bitte reviewt. Ich vertrage auch Kritik und alles, aber bitte hinterlasst mir doch nen Kommentar^^**

**LG  
Lale**


End file.
